What If
by Sparrowswan
Summary: A whole bunch of "what if" stories, like if Dipper didn't save Mabel from the gnomes. I'm rating it T just to be safe. I'm not sure what the future will be. ONWARD, AOSHIMA!
1. Dipper didn't save Mabel from the gnomes

Mabel's POV "Dipper! Help me!" I screamed. "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is going to be for all of us!" Jeff yelled. That's when something occurred to me. Dipper's not coming. I told him not to. "Stupid. Stupid, STUPID!" I said. The first tears started, slowly, until they started crashing down my face. "There we go! Let's take her to the kingdom!" They had managed to tie me up while I was crying. As they carried me farther in the woods, I knew I was never going home. Dipper's POV "Mabel! MABEL! This isn't funny anymore! Come on! Even Stan's worried!" I yelled. Ok, I lied. But it was getting dark. Maybe's she's at the shack. Yeah, that's it. The shack. I jogged back. When I walked back in, I didn't see her. "Where's Mabel?" I asked Wendy, Soos, and Stan who were playing...poker? Maybe. I can never tell. "Dude, weren't you going to get her?" Soos asked. "Sorry, little buddy. She isn't here." Wendy told me. Stan's face went white, and he went into the gift shop. I tore up the stairs, hoping to find her "Meow Wow" Sweater. Nope. Nothing. Mabel's POV I sat, and watched my "subjects". So this was my destiny...becoming a "gnome queen"? I'd rather die a horrible death than this. I reached into my sweater and pulled out a small bracelet. I never wore it, it never went with any of my outfits, but I always brought it with me. It's a good thing I did. Dipper got it for me for our birthday. My last connection to him was a silver chain. "I love you, Dipper." It always breaks my heart to think of the twins losing each other! I'll be making one of these for each episode and short. Tomorrow will be the next one! 


	2. The twins took Stan's Boat

Wow, I got a lot of reviews and requests on the last one! Next one will be up tomorrow night! If you do request a story, I will post it! Stan's POV I promised their parents they wouldn't get involved. They're going to have to. I can't believe it. 2 weeks in and they're already going home. McGucket, how could you? His stupid machine was heading for us, and of course the motor conked out! "Kid's, I have something to tell you. I believe in the paranormal, and I have a journal, that explains it all." After I said that, Dipper gasped and pulled out a journal identical to mine, except with a 3 on it, rather than a 1. Ok. I only have one choice at this point. 3. "Kids, I love you, and I'm sorry," I said. "What do you mean? What are you doing?" Mabel asked in a frantic voice. 2. "Dipper, follow these instructions. For me." I said, handing him a waterproof sheet of paper. "Stan? What's going on?" he asked. 1. I grabbed them and threw them in the water, and only moments later, the machine slammed into me, then all went dark. Mabel's POV "Grunkle Stan!" I yelled as he threw me and Dipper overboard. I saw the Gobblewonker hit the boat...with Stan still inside. "Stan," I said quietly, tears streaming down my face. I felt Dipper wrap his arm around me. "His last request was for us to follow these instructions. I don't know what it will do, but let's do this." Dipper said. I turned to him and nodded, and we swam to shore, never looking back. Stan's POV "McGucket?" I called out quietly. "Here, Pines." was the reply. "You know, they're probably going home now," I told him. "Nope. Cut off internet, phone, broke all the cars, Steve is already down here. Do I have to remind you that the town has no mechanic now? Besides, they'll finish it. They're smart kids!" he said hopefully. "I hope you're right, Fiddlehorn." I said as we retreated to the underground world, the place where all the members of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel had been hiding since things had been revealed. "I sure did love those kids," were my last words before my last connection to the normal world was lost. 


	3. Bill read the code to Gideon

**Bill said to Gideon, as he read off the combination of Stan's safe. Mabel, Soos, Xyler and Craz were running as fast as they could. As they were rounding the corner, they could hear Gideon's laughter. Mabel shot her Nyarf gun, and knocked the memory into the memory. Bill gave a evil laugh. **

**Bill told them, just before he left Stan. Suddenly, we started to turn transparent. **

**Mabel asked suddenly. Before they knew it, they were back in their bodies. **

**Soos said, and ran into Stan's office. Stan followed Soos and the kids, unsure of what was happening. **

**Mabel screamed, and jumped on top of Gideon, who was entering in the code. **

**he yelled, and grabbed the deed while throwing Mabel off his back. **

**Gideon yelled, and radioed his dad to bring what ever it was around the front. The kids, Soos, and Stan left the shack, heart broken and not knowing what was going to happen. **

**The rest of the storyline is the same**


	4. Bill read the code part 2

**To clear up some confusion, I think that the rest of season 1 would be the same (Bill let Gideon try to take over the Mystery Shack, as this was Gideon's plan), so this is what I think season 2 would start off with!(This is agreeing with Stan's twin theory)**

Gideon's POV

"Well, well, well. Somebody didn't succeed." I heard a familiar voice taunting me.

"Who's there? Where are you?" I yelled. I was alone in my cell...it couldn't be one of my boys.

"I think you remember. Who am I kidding, I KNOW you remember!" the voice said.

"Bill." I breathed.

"And, you still owe me something." he reminded me.

"Well, I can't do anything while I'm in jail!" I said, frustrated, and turned away from his voice. Suddenly, I was back in the Gravity Falls forest.

"You know what you need to do" Bill said, his voice getting more quiet and strained.

**Meanwhile, back at the shack...**

"Attention, everyone, I have been informed that scam child physic, Gideon Gleeful, has escaped from jail. Mabel heard the TV say from her spot at the table, where she was setting up for her next craft...what it was, she didn't even know.

"What?" she yelled in alarm.

"Mabel! Mabel! You won't believe what Soos and I found in the woods!" Dipper yelled, running in the shack, only to see Mabel in a chair, head in her hands. "Mabel?" he asked, softer now. "Mabel? What;s wrong?" he asked.

"He, he escaped." she replied.

"Who?" Dipper asked, confused.

"Gideon," she replied.

"Who wants Victory Nachos?" Soos yelled, oblivious to the fact that Dipper and Mabel were distraught.

"Soos, Gideon's out of jail." Dipper yelled at him. Nothing shook this guy, so when he dropped the nachos and walked out of the room wordlessly, Dipper and Mabel looked at each other and silently followed Soos down to Stan's office.

"Mr Pines?" Soos asked. Dipper put his arm out, stopping Mabel, knowing they shouldn't be here.

"Oh, Soos. What's up?" Stan asked.

"Gideon escaped." Soos replied, plainly. The twins heard a thud...Stan fell onto his desk, maybe?

"It's me next, you know." Stan sighed. "Might as well meet him. At least I'll get to see Stanley again." Stan told Soos.

Before Dipper could stop her, Mabel stormed into Stan's office and demanded to know who Stanley was.

"That's not important!" Stan yelled, knowing she had been listening. He stormed outside the shack, leaving Dipper and Mabel speechless. Stan had gotten mad before, but never like this. This was new... a bad new.

"Uh, well, dudes, before you came, Mr Pines had a brother...his name was Stanley. Well, he made a deal with Bill, that triangle dude, and it wasn't until it was to late that he realized that he was being brought to another dimension. Bill realized he needed both twins – Stan and Stanley – to complete whatever he was doing." Soos finished. Suddenly, they heard Stan scream.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled, and tried to run outside, but Soos caught her. Mabel went limp in his arms, and started crying.

"Soos, how do you know all this?" Dipper asked. Soos looked uncomfortable before admitting to being around since he was 12, and hearing Stanley's conversation with Bill when he was 16.

"That day, I will never forget..." he said before putting Mabel down. As soon as she was on the ground, she ran outside only to find Gideon running away, and Stan's fez on the ground.

"Gideon, what did you do?" she said as she dropped down and clutched the fez, tears streaming down her face. When Dipper and Soos came outside, she stood up and faced them.

"We need to save them."

**Let me know if you want a part 3 in the reviews! Also, if you leave a suggestion, I'll try to do it!**


	5. Reverse Pines

**As requested by Alisi Thorndyke, Regular Twins meet Reverse Twins!**

As Dipper and Mabel walked through the woods, they noticed 2 familiar heads.

"Is that who I think it is?" Dipper asked, mostly to himself, but partially to Mabel.

"If it is, I'm surprised they would wear something like that." Mabel stated. They looked at each other, shrugged, and headed towards them. Dipper tapped, who they assumed was Gideon, on the shoulder. Gideon jumped and franticly pushed something in his vest.

"Wh – what do you want?" Gideon asked.

"I'm just wondering, oh, I don't know, why you're dressed as us!" Dipper threw at them.

"What do you mean? We came here to, um, enjoy the scenery?" Pacifica said, her voice shaky, not wanting to give away their position.

"Give it up, Pacifica. We know you have one of the journals!" Mabel yelled.

"You're right. We'll just RUN!" Gideon said, grabbing Pacifica's hand and running into the woods.

"Hey!" Mabel said, and jumped out to catch them, but Dipper held her back.

"They're not worth it. Let them go." he told her. They both headed back to the shack, when they saw two people that looked like them, but were wearing clothes like Gideon.

"Who are you?" Dipper demanded, standing in front of Mabel. They gave an evil smirk, used their amulets to lift them in the air, then...

Dipper and Mabel jerked awake in their beds. They both looked at each other and heaved a sigh of relief. They both turned over, not noticing and eerie blue glow coming from outside, as two people that look very similar to Dipper and Mabel laughed as they left Gravity Falls.


End file.
